


You get one shot (I hope your aim is steady)

by sidhedcv



Series: rebirth | mcreyes alternative universes (italiano) [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, M/M, Swearing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhedcv/pseuds/sidhedcv
Summary: Cinque volte in cui Jesse McCree si caccia in un guaio più grosso di lui e una in cui si caccia in un guaio più grosso di lui ma almeno risolve la situazione. Cinque volte in cui Gabriel Reyes si ritrova a dover salvare il culo di Jesse McCree e una in cui succede l'esatto contrario.





	You get one shot (I hope your aim is steady)

**Author's Note:**

> non credo ci sia bisogno di spiegare niente perché, i mean, questa cosa non ha bisogno di particolari spiegazioni? XD  
> metto le mani avanti sulla questione case perché so già che qualcuno avrà da ridire (specialmente su Gabe): i personaggi sono sfaccettati e infilarli in una singola casa è un’impresa, se la tua idea è diversa dalla mia va benissimo! questa però rimane comunque la mia fic quindi il problema non si pone.

La prima volta che Jesse McCree si caccia in un guaio troppo grosso perfino per lui, il suddetto guaio comprende un basilisco incazzato nei sotterranei del castello e una disperata fuga per la sopravvivenza.

Al momento attuale Jesse non è ancora sicuro di che cosa sia la bestia da cui sta scappando — non si è propriamente fermato per poterla guardare per bene e di certo la sua prima reazione non è stata tirare fuori una pergamena per annotarsi dei dettagli sulla cosa che vuole ucciderlo.

Se c’è una cosa che ha imparato in cinque anni di Hogwarts è che se qualcosa vuole ucciderti la soluzione migliore è voltarti e cominciare a correre il più velocemente possibile.

Abbastanza velocemente da mettere parecchia distanza tra lui e la cosa che vuole ucciderlo. In questo specifico caso è un bene che Jesse conosca alla perfezione i sotterranei del castello — dovrà ricordarsi di ringraziare Genji, sempre che riesca a sopravvivere davvero.

L’ultima cosa che vuole fare è fermarsi ma ha decisamente bisogno di riprendere fiato: nascondersi per qualche secondo, solo qualche secondo, dentro un’aula vuota sembra una buona idea. Solo qualche secondo. Non è così stupido da farsi raggiungere e farsi trovare intrappolato in un posto chiuso — è esattamente il modo in cui muoiono la metà dei personaggi di qualsiasi film horror e lui ne ha visti troppi per fare lo stesso errore cretino.

Nel momento in cui chiude la porta e si concede il lusso di prendere un respiro profondo, un _chi c’è?_ dal fondo dell’aula lo fa sobbalzare e, tre secondi più tardi, Jesse è già pronto a correre di nuovo.

«… McCree? Cosa diavolo ci fai qui?» Jesse impiega ancora qualche secondo a liberarsi dal panico e a riconoscere la voce di Gabriel Reyes. Nel momento esatto in cui riesce a mettere insieme le due cose si rende conto di essere in guai grossi. Di nuovo.

«Non c’è tempo di spiegare perché sono in giro a quest’ora! C’è qualcosa che mi insegue!» tentare il tutto per tutto sembra l’unica soluzione possibile; «te lo giuro, c’è davvero!»

«… Qualcosa che ti insegue?» l’incredulità nella voce di Reyes è meno presente di quanto Jesse si sarebbe aspettato e insistere in quella direzione sembra la cosa migliore. Gli serve qualche secondo per ricordarsi che non è una scusa e che c’è _davvero_ qualcosa che lo insegue.

«Sì, sì, una cosa che mi insegue! Una cosa grossa! Pericolosa!»

«Riesci a dirmi altro o continui a chiamarla cosa e basta?» 

«Non lo so, non mi sono fermato a guardarla! Sembrava una specie di serpente. Però enorme, non piccolo, non sto scappando da un serpente piccolo, lo giuro» ed è difficile non interpretare il silenzio che segue come un segno che Reyes non gli stia credendo. Jesse apre la bocca per parlare di nuovo ma l’altro ragazzo lo zittisce in malo modo.

«Senti, io—»

«Zitto e vai in fondo all’aula» Jesse fa per protestare davanti a quel trattamento, ma un rumore sinistro oltre la porta lo spinge ad obbedire e a filare il più lontano possibile dalla porta. Ecco, ovviamente. Hanno aspettato troppo e adesso moriranno come i primi due deficienti di ogni film horror.

«Mi credi adesso?» sibila irritato, in direzione dell’altro. Chissà cosa sta aspettando a nascondersi?

«Ti credevo anche prima» ma Reyes ha già sfoderato la bacchetta e invece che nascondersi da qualche parte sembra aspettare che— Jesse lo fissa, incredulo, prima di sbottare un _non farai sul serio?_ cercando allo stesso tempo di mostrare quello che prova e di tenere la voce più bassa possibile e non morire nei successivi cinque minuti.

Il rumore nel corridoio diventa appena più forte e Jesse riesce a registrarlo in un angolo della sua mente come un _sembra qualcosa di troppo grosso che scivola sul pavimento._ Il che sarebbe più o meno la definizione di grosso serpente assassino. Una voce dentro di lui insiste nel ricordargli che da qualche parte ha già sentito parlare di una cosa simile, ma l’ansia del momento gli impedisce di riuscire a ricordare correttamente.

Reyes è ancora immobile davanti alla porta e a nulla valgono i tentativi di Jesse di fargli segno, di farlo rinsavire e di farlo nascondere da qualche parte. Già nascondersi equivale ad una condanna a morte, figuriamoci stare così in bella vista.

Il rumore continua, si fa sempre più vicino e sempre più presente, e Jesse riesce quasi a vedere la sagoma della bestia fuori dalla porta. Poi, all’improvviso, il rumore cessa.

«Dici che è andato via?» sibila Jesse, beccandosi l’occhiataccia di Reyes. Ed è in quel preciso momento che la porta esplode in mille pezzi.

«Stai giù e non guardarlo!» gli urla Reyes, e Jesse non può fare altro che obbedire. Quel _non guardare,_ unito a quel poco che ha potuto vedere prima di scappare, gli riporta alla mente la creatura di cui stava cercando di ricordare il nome poco prima. In tutta la sua vita Jesse non ha mai voluto sbagliarsi come in questo momento. Qualsiasi cosa sarebbe meglio che avere la certezza di stare per essere brutalmente ucciso da un basilisco.

D’un tratto la bestia emette un suono straziante, seguito da un improvviso silenzio che ha il potere di inquietare ancora di più Jesse.

«Che cosa sta—?»

«Sono riuscito ad accecarlo» risponde Reyes quasi senza fiato, appoggiandosi momentaneamente contro la parete; «tornerà tra poco».

Jesse si limita ad annuire, prendere un respiro profondo e tirarsi in piedi — ignorando il _cosa diavolo stai facendo?_ che segue.

«Non puoi andartene, è lì fuori e non sappiamo dove sia. Sei più al sicuro qui dentro con me».

«Cosa ti fa pensare che io voglia andarmene?» Jesse riesce a sentire lo sguardo di Reyes fissarsi insistentemente sulla bacchetta che ha appena tirato fuori. Il silenzio attonito dura ancora qualche secondo, prima che l’altro colleghi le due cose.

«No. Non se ne parla neanche. Rimetti a posto la bacchetta e torna a nasconderti».

«Non puoi farcela da solo, lo sai anche tu».

«Oh, e pensi che con il tuo aiuto invece cambierà qualcosa?»

Jesse si sforza di ignorare il sarcasmo di cui è imbevuta quella domanda e non accenna ad indietreggiare, rimanendo piantato al fianco dell’altro ragazzo.

Prima che Reyes possa replicare — o, più probabilmente, lanciarlo di peso dall’altra parte dell’aula — il terrificante rumore di un enorme corpo che striscia per terra torna a farsi sentire. Jesse si irrigidisce automaticamente, ed è sicuro che al suo fianco Gabriel abbia fatto lo stesso.

«Secondo me l’hai fatto inviperire» bisbiglia quasi senza pensarci, in una sorta di meccanismo per tenere a bada la paura; «l’hai capita? Inviperire. Perché è un serpente».

«Questa non può essere davvero l’ultima cosa che sento prima di morire». Qualsiasi altra lamentela è coperta da un enorme serpente che si schianta a mezzo centimetro da loro.

Jesse rotola di lato per evitare le zanne grondanti di veleno, e quando si rialza Reyes è già nel pieno dell’azione, impegnato a lanciare incantesimi che Jesse è sicuro non si trovino su nessuno dei libri scolastici. Non sa quanto danno possano causare degli schiantesimi, ma di certo è meglio che niente.

È quando ormai Jesse è sicuro stiano per fare un brutta fine — perfino Reyes ha un’espressione rassegnata che a nessuno piacerebbe vedere in un momento simile —, il basilisco emette un verso agonizzante e si accascia per terra in un lago di sangue. Lago di sangue che sembra provenire da una ferita, grossa quanto Reyes, causata da una spada.

«Ce ne hai messo di tempo!» ansima Gabriel senza più fiato, piegandosi in avanti nel tentativo di non crollare a terra. Jesse vorrebbe fermarsi a chiedere un paio di cose — tipo da dove viene quella spada o se il basilisco è davvero morto — ma respirare è difficile e parlare è ancora peggio.

Quando i due ragazzi si avvicinano, Jesse riesce finalmente a riconoscerli. Avrebbe potuto comunque arrivarci, perché è raro vedere Reyes girare senza Jack Morrison e Ana Amari, ma vederli conferma la sua ipotesi. Dove vanno quei tre, seguono i guai.

«Non sapevamo dove fossi finito» commenta semplicemente la ragazza, come se niente fosse. Morrison si limita a sfilare la spada dal collo del serpente e a ripulirla sulla pelle come se fosse la cosa più normale dell’universo. Jesse non può fare a meno di chiedersi quante altre volte abbiano fatto una cosa simile per essere così _tranquilli_.

«Ero finito qui a tentare di non morire— e a tentare di non far morire nessun altro!» Gabriel è finalmente riuscito a riprendere abbastanza fiato da riuscire a replicare; «questa cosa è assurda, te ne rendi conto, vero?»

«Lo so, Gabe, assurda».

«Stai davvero toccando quel coso?»

«Non sono sicuro che sia morto davvero».

«E quindi lo tocchi con un piede?»

«Meglio che con le mani».

«Non fa una piega».

Il botta e risposta tra i tre ragazzi è parecchio fitto e Jesse approfitta del momento per alzarsi e tentare di sgattaiolare oltre il corpo del basilisco. Un tentativo che fallisce immediatamente quando Morrison si gira di scatto a guardarlo: «tu cosa ci fai fuori dal letto a quest’ora?»

«C’è un basilisco per terra e voi vi preoccupate del perché sto infrangendo il coprifuoco?» sbotta Jesse incredulo, guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte di Gabriel.

«Ci penso io a lui, è un Tassorosso del quarto anno. Voi preoccupatevi di avvisare i professori».

«Oh, questo sì che sarà divertente» ribatte Amari con una smorfia, ignorando il sogghigno di Reyes per poi allontanarsi al fianco di Morrison.

Jesse fa un secondo, goffo tentativo di sgattaiolare via — finendo per essere letteralmente sollevato di peso da Reyes. Sollevato con un braccio solo, e questa informazione finisce immagazzinata da qualche parte nella sua mente per _necessità future_.

«Non so cosa stavi facendo in giro nel bel mezzo della notte—»

«Stavo solo—»

«Sei stato bravo, quindi eviterò di trascinarti in punizione. La prossima volta che ti trovo in giro al di fuori dagli orari permessi, un basilisco sarà l’ultimo dei tuoi problemi» Reyes lo fissa con lo sguardo più duro che abbia mai visto, e Jesse è abbastanza sicuro che quel formicolio nel bassoventre non sia affatto un buon segno; «ci siamo capiti?»

«Signorsì, signore».

 

«Hai sentito qualcosa?» mormora Hanzo, scostandosi per riuscire a sentire meglio e per riprendere fiato. Intorno a loro sembra esserci solo silenzio, eppure Hanzo è convinto di aver sentito qualcosa.

Akande invece non sembra aver sentito nulla — e soprattutto non sembra per niente convinto della sincerità dell’altro.

«Stai cercando delle scuse per andartene?» mormora con un sorrisetto che è _certo_ farà incazzare da morire Hanzo. E la smorfia di superiorità che giunge come risposta ne è la prova.

«Non ho bisogno di scuse per andarmene».

«Quindi vuoi andartene?»

«Quando vorrò andarmene me ne andrò» sibila in tutta risposta Hanzo, tirando Akande verso il basso per poter tornare a baciarlo. Non è del tutto convinto di essersi davvero immaginato quei rumori, ma tra quelle _piacevoli attività_ e rincorrere qualche studente per i corridoi nel bel mezzo della notte... la scelta è piuttosto facile.

 

La seconda volta che Jesse McCree si caccia in un guaio troppo grosso perfino per lui, il suddetto guaio comprende la Foresta Proibita e la netta sensazione che qualcuno o qualcosa lo stia seguendo già da una decina di minuti. Maledizione al giorno in cui ha deciso di dare retta a Genji e di accettare la sua stupida scommessa.

 _Scommetto che non hai il coraggio di andare nella Foresta Proibita di notte_ sono parole che avrebbero dovuto far suonare tutti i campanelli d’allarme nella testa di Jesse. Durante lo Smistamento del primo anno, il cappello parlante gli ha rivelato di essere indeciso se mandarlo a Tassorosso o a Grifondoro — e a Jesse piace pensare che sia per il suo coraggio o la sua nobiltà d’animo. È in questi momenti che si rende conto che probabilmente era per la parte del _seguire idee cretine senza pensarci due volte_.

Se poi le idee cretine vengono da un Serpeverde che in quel preciso momento starà ridendo come un pazzo ai confini della foresta, felice e al sicuro— tutte le voci nella testa di Jesse concordano che avrebbe potuto essere un po’ più furbo.

Tornare indietro sarebbe l’idea migliore: si è inoltrato abbastanza da poter vincere la scommessa ed è passato abbastanza tempo da mettere a tacere qualsiasi protesta di Genji. Tornare indietro sarebbe l’idea migliore. Se solo sapesse come fare, a tornare indietro.

Oltre a tutto il resto, la sensazione che qualcuno lo stia osservando non accenna a sparire, e Jesse non riesce a convincersi di essere paranoico. Non è mai stato paranoico in vita sua. Essersi perso nel bel mezzo della Foresta Proibita potrebbe aver leggermente aumentato la sua sana dose di paranoia, questo è vero. È davvero possibile che si stia immaginando tutto?

Qualsiasi sia la verità, Jesse comincia a camminare più velocemente.

Una ventina di minuti più tardi, Jesse si ferma e decide che avere già visto lo stesso albero almeno altre tre volte non sia affatto un buon segno. Deve decidere che cosa fare e deve deciderlo in fretta. Prima che la cosa che lo sta seguendo decida di trovarlo un po’ troppo appetibile.

«… McCree?» esclama all’improvviso una voce alle sue spalle. A ripensarci con il senno di poi, Jesse non è particolarmente entusiasta dell’urlo che lancia in preda al panico. Neanche un po’. 

«Cosa diavolo ci fai nella Foresta Proibita di notte? Non ci posso credere» ma la voce alle sue spalle si rivela essere quella di Gabriel Reyes. All’improvviso Jesse si ritrova a rimpiangere un’ipotetica morte dolorosa per mano di _qualsiasi altra cosa_.

Reyes si lancia in una filippica di venti minuti su _quello che gli aveva detto l’ultima volta e su cos’è che non doveva fare e cosa c’è di poco chiaro nella parola Proibita_ e Jesse è sicuro che stia dicendo un sacco di cose interessanti. È solo che è davvero, davvero difficile seguire il filo del discorso e non distrarsi a guardare altre cose. Tipo delle braccia che hanno l’aria di poterti spezzare in due senza grossi problemi.

Quando Reyes si interrompe di botto e Jesse si rende conto di non aver ascoltato neanche una parola, andare nel panico è il minimo.

«Insomma, che cosa diavolo ci fai qui?»

«… Che cosa ci fai _tu_ qui?»

«Te l’ho chiesto per primo».

«Te l’ho chiesto per secondo».

«Jesse McCree, stai tirando la corda» ringhia Reyes a bassa voce e Jesse è sicuro che le sue ginocchia abbiano all’improvviso qualcosa che non va.

Mentire è fuori discussione. Jesse sa di essere bravo a mentire — per ottenere quello che vuole, per evitare qualcosa che non vuole fare, per qualsiasi sia il motivo —, lo sa perfettamente. Ma mentire a Reyes? Non se ne parla neanche.

Perfino in quel preciso momento lo sguardo che il Prefetto gli rivolge è così intenso da costringerlo ad abbassare il proprio. Mentire? Reyes impiegherebbe meno di mezzo secondo per rendersi conto delle cazzate che escono dalla sua bocca. E poi sarebbe solo molto, molto peggio.

«Ho…» per un istante la voce gli si blocca in gola, ma Reyes lo guarda impassibile e Jesse è costretto a concludere la frase che segnerà la sua rovina; «ho fatto una scommessa».

Nel silenzio attonito che segue, Jesse tenta inutilmente di trovare una via di fuga — inutilmente perché Reyes è di certo più veloce a tirare fuori la bacchetta di qualsiasi cosa lui possa fare.

«Tu mi stai dicendo» comincia Reyes con un ringhio che, di nuovo, ha il poter di ridurre le gambe di Jesse ad un ammasso di gelatina; «che stai mettendo in pericolo la tua stessa vita per una cazzo di scommessa?»

Jesse annuisce nervosamente ed è in quel momento che Reyes esplode.

«Io mi faccio il culo da sette anni, McCree, _sette anni_ perché nessuno muoia in questa fottuta scuola e tu ti metti deliberatamente in pericolo per vincere una scommessa?» Reyes avanza di due passi con un’espressione così tanto minacciosa che, all’improvviso, l’idea di qualcosa che lo segue nella foresta non sembra più tanto spaventosa. Jesse quasi rimpiange il basilisco.

«Io non—»

«Non ti sto chiedendo una risposta, ti sto cazziando» ringhia Reyes a due centimetri dalla sua faccia — e Jesse è abbastanza sicuro che abbassare lo sguardo sulle labbra dell’altro non sia la cosa giusta da fare. Cosa sono quelli, istinti suicidi? Se un licantropo ti sta inseguendo, fermarti a guardare le margherite non è affatto una buona idea.

Ma nonostante le voci razionali nella sua testa dicano una cosa, i suoi istinti dicono altro. E Jesse non è mai stato particolarmente bravo ad ignorare i propri istinti.

La filippica di Reyes va avanti ancora per quelle che sembrano ore — e di nuovo Jesse sente forse una decina di parole in tutto.

«Adesso ti riporto al castello. E spera per te che non ti veda Morrison, non la smetterebbe più di gongolare visto che a quanto pare i ragazzi che dovrei controllare riescono a mettersi nei guai più dei maledetti Grifondoro» conclude Reyes lanciandogli un’occhiataccia che Jesse ignora. Quell’ultima frase gli lascia intravedere un minuscolo appiglio e tanto basta.

«Tu che cosa ci fai nella Foresta Proibita? Perché l’ultima volta che ho controllato era proibita a tutti gli studenti».

«Questi non sono affari tuoi».

«Scommetto che ci sono anche Morrison e Amari, come al solito» insiste Jesse, cercando di non farsi intimidire dallo sguardo di fuoco di Reyes; «tu dici che io mi metto nei guai, ma sono cinque anni che vi vedo fare di peggio!»

La risposta piccata di Reyes viene completamente coperta da un improvviso rumore di rami spezzati alle loro spalle: «ah, e comunque c’è qualcosa che mi segue da un po’».

«E me lo dici adesso?» sibila Reyes, mettendosi automaticamente davanti a lui. Jesse sa benissimo di potersela cavare da solo, eppure c’è una minuscola parte di lui che sarebbe estremamente felice di aggrapparsi al braccio di Reyes come la peggiore delle princesse da salvare. Quella minuscola parte viene immediatamente repressa.

«Se non avessi cominciato ad urlarmi addosso, magari—»

«Oh, adesso è pure colpa _mia_?»

«Non ho detto questo, ho solo detto—»

«Comincia ad indietreggiare. Lentamente. Quando te lo dico io, corri» bisbiglia Reyes, il tono di voce all’improvviso spaventosamente calmo. Il che non contribuisce a rassicurare molto Jesse. Per un paio di secondo discute dentro di sé l’idea di rispondere o di girarsi: gli istinti suicidi, però, questa volta vengono ignorati.

Jesse obbedisce, cominciando lentamente ad indietreggiare, trattenendo il respiro nel tentativo di sentire _qualcosa_ — qualsiasi cosa possa fargli capire quale sia l’imminente pericolo. Di quale morte deve morire. Cose di questo tipo.

Tutto quello che riesce a sentire, però, è il respiro profondo e controllato di Reyes.

«Continua così» bisbiglia quest’ultimo con un tono di voce il più rassicurante possibile — e se la situazione non fosse quella che è, Jesse avrebbe già ribattuto che non c’è motivo di fare così.

«Che cos’è?» si limita a domandare, cercando di fare piano. Non è nemmeno sicuro che Reyes possa — o voglia — rispondere, ma sinceramente farebbe qualsiasi cosa per distrarsi dal pensiero di un’imminente morte. Se la cosa che li segue decidesse di attaccarli non sarebbe di certo colpa sua e della sua lingua lunga.

Gabriel rimane in silenzio per abbastanza tempo da far pensare a Jesse che non abbia intenzione di rispondere — così continua ad indietreggiare nel buio della foresta, senza più dire una parola.

Forse è per questo che, quando Jesse sente un bisbiglio improvviso — _credo che sia un’acromantula_ —, finisce per inciampare su una radice. Perché non se lo aspettava. Non certo perché forse c’è un fottuto ragno gigante che li segue.

Il problema principale di inciampare e cadere per terra mentre un ragno gigante ti insegue è che ci sono buone probabilità che il suddetto ragno gigante lo interpreti come un fantastico momento per attaccare.

«Corri!» è l’unica cosa che Jesse riesce a sentire, prima di venire letteralmente sollevato di peso e lanciato in avanti — non è sicuro di _chi_ sia stato a sollevarlo, il che è francamente terrificante.

Così Jesse comincia a correre.

Corre senza neanche guardarsi indietro, perché le imprecazioni di Reyes sono chiaramente udibili e non c’è bisogno di controllare che lo stia seguendo. Per fortuna.

In qualche modo riescono ad arrivare al limitare della foresta senza incidenti — e senza essere mangiati vivi, soprattutto. Jesse non sa se l’acromantula si sia stancata di inseguirli o se una delle maledizioni di Reyes l’abbia colpita. Non gli interessa particolarmente: l’unica cosa su cui riesce a concentrarsi è il fatto di avere ancora tutti gli arti attaccati al proprio corpo.

Entrambi si lasciano cadere, ansimanti e senza fiato, sull’erba appena fuori dalla foresta — e Jesse è solo vagamente consapevole della faccia colpevole di Genji che entra nella sua visuale qualche istante più tardi.

«Sei ancora vivo!»

«… Quindi l’altra parte della scommessa sei tu, Shimada?» ringhia Reyes ancora senza fiato, e improvvisamente Genji si esibisce in uno di quei sorrisi che Jesse non saprebbe come altro chiamare se non _da piccola merdina._

«A mia discolpa non credevo che l’avrebbe fatto davvero».

«Che bella scusa del cazzo».

«Be’, si è fatto tardi, credo di dover tornare al mio dormitorio».

«Domani scambio un paio di parole con tuo fratello»

«… Posso chiedere l’espulsione? Una condanna a morte preventiva? Qualsiasi altra cosa?»

Jesse è quasi certo di aver visto il lampo di un sorriso passare sulle labbra di Gabriel.

 

«Che cosa vuol dire che eri nella Foresta Proibita perché hai fatto una scommessa?» sibila Hanzo e Genji è sicuro di aver visto una vena pulsare in modo particolarmente minaccioso. E comico. E minaccioso.

«Tecnicamente io non ero nella Foresta Proibita» ci tiene a puntualizzare, nascondendo un sogghigno il più velocemente possibile. «Jesse era nella Foresta Proibita, io ero fuori».

Hanzo rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, ed è solo quando comincia a massaggarsi le tempie con le dita che Genji capisce di essere davvero nei guai.

«Quindi hai mandato qualcuno nella Foresta Proibita».

«Tecnicamente ho formulato l’ipotesi, non ho mandato nessuno».

«Tecnicamente sto per prenderti a calci in culo. E per scrivere a nostro padre».

«Non oseresti!»

 

La terza volta che Jesse McCree si caccia in un guaio troppo grosso perfino per lui, il suddetto guaio comprende una splendida giornata tranquilla ad Hogsmeade e nessuna stupida scommessa tra lui e Genji. Una meravigliosa giornata di totale relax, lontano da lezioni e compiti, lontano da enormi cose che tentano di ucciderlo. O almeno, questo era il piano originale.

Ovviamente nell’unico giorno in cui Jesse decide di non combinare nessun guaio, i guai trovano lui. E la realtà dei fatti è che recentemente è sempre andata così!

Non è lui a cercare i guai: ad essere sincero non c’è niente che vorrebbe di più che finire il suo percorso scolastico senza perdere nessun arto e con dei voti decenti — decenti, non chiede di più.

Non è colpa sua se l’universo ha altri progetti.

«Io te l’avevo detto che non era il caso di entrare» bisbiglia Genji, nascosto al suo fianco dietro uno dei mobili mezzi distrutti.

«Ma se mi hai detto che ti annoiavi e che era una buona idea!»

«Ho solo detto che mi annoiavo, non che volevo entrare nella Stamberga Strillante!»

«Be’ allora perché mi hai seguito?» sibila Jesse, schiacciando una mano sulla testa dell’altro per cercare di farlo stare nascosto e possibilmente zitto. Genji insiste nel dire che l’ha seguito solo per non vederlo fare una brutta fine, ma la realtà è che dietro ad ogni pessima decisione di Jesse c’è sempre il sorriso da piccola merdina di Genji.

E d’accordo, d’accordo, forse un po’ è anche lui a cercare i guai. Solo un po’. Voleva semplicemente fare qualcosa per passare il tempo, non intendeva di certo _cacciarsi_ nei guai. Specialmente quando non ha neanche idea di quali siano esattamente, questi guai.

A sua discolpa non credeva davvero che la Stamberga Strillante fosse pericolosa — non aveva la minima idea che potesse esserci davvero qualche problema ad entrarci. Un posto _infestato dai fantasmi_ non sembra così male quando vieni da cinque anni di amene conversazioni con il Frate Grasso durante ogni singolo pasto.

«Cosa credi che sia?» bisbiglia dopo un po’ Genji, approfittando di uno dei pochi momenti in cui i rumori inquietanti non sono così forti da impedire ad entrambi di sentirsi.

Il problema è che i rumori non smettono mai davvero — se ci fosse stato più di qualche secondo di pace, Jesse avrebbe già afferrato Genji per un braccio e l’avrebbe trascinato di fuori. I rumori non smettono mai e la cosa peggiore è che sembrano provenire da tutte le direzioni contemporaneamente.

«Non ne ho la più pallida idea».

E tra le tante cose che stanno cominciando a farlo preoccupare più del normale, questa in particolare non aiuta neanche un po’. Sono all’interno di un posto in cui non dovrebbero stare, nascosti per colpa di strani rumori provenienti da qualcosa di ancora sconosciuto. Ad essere sinceri, Jesse non sa bene se sperare che il qualcosa _rimanga_ sconosciuto — l’alternativa è ritrovarselo addosso? Allora no, grazie tante, preferisce rimanere nella completa ignoranza.

«E quindi cosa facciamo?»

«Ma perché lo chiedi a me?» sbotta esasperato all’ennesima domanda di Genji; «ti sembro un esperto di sopravvivenza?»

«Be’, considerando le tue ultime avventure—»

«L’unica considerazione che puoi trarre dalle mie ultime avventure è che non è il caso di lasciarmi uscire dal dormitorio! E che probabilmente neanche lì sono al sicuro!»

Genji solleva le mani in segno di resa: «okay, okay, ho capito. Stai tranquillo però».

Jesse fa per replicare ma un rumore alle sue spalle lo costringe a voltarsi di scatto, il cuore in gola e le unghie conficcate nel braccio di Genji.

Ci vogliono un paio di minuti buoni prima che uno dei due riesca ad intravedere una sagoma al di fuori di una delle finestre — così tanto impolverate da rendere l’impresa particolarmente ardua.

«Cosa pensi che sia?» i due si scambiano un’occhiata incerta, prima che Jesse alzi le spalle e si sporga ad aprire la finestra; «non ne ho idea ma viene da fuori, non può essere peggio di quello che c’è dentro».

La sagoma fuori dalla finestra si rivela essere un barbagianni particolarmente grosso e dall'aria incazzata — ma forse quest’impressione è data dal fatto che, nel momento esatto in cui riesce ad entrare all’interno della stanza, il suddetto uccello comincia a beccare Jesse sul braccio.

«Perfetto, ci mancava solo un volatile aggressivo» borbotta Jesse, ignorando la risata di Genji e cercando di allontanare la bestia dal suo braccio — e soprattutto dalla sua faccia; «torna alla voliera, sì?»

Il barbagianni non sembra apprezzare il suggerimento.

Genji tenta di trasformare l’ennesimo ghigno in una domanda più o meno seria: «chissà perché ce l’ha solo con te».

«Perché, come al solito, la mia sfiga è leggendaria».

L’uccello continua a beccarlo con insistenza, ignorando ogni tentativo di farlo smettere e arrivando perfino a beccarlo così tanto forte da farlo sanguinare. Jesse sbotta il più silenziosamente possibile, mollando una manata al volatile e mandandolo a sbattere contro la finestra.

Il barbagianni emette un verso che suona incredibilmente stizzito — e Jesse non è del tutto sicuro che sia una cosa normale. Specialmente considerato che qualche secondo più tardi, il volatile ha già ripreso a beccarlo, stavolta sull'altro braccio. Perché non vuole lasciarlo in pace?

«Jesse... sono ricominciati i rumori» lo avverte Genji con un sussurro perfino più basso dei precedenti, e quasi in concomitanza con quella frase, il barbagianni comincia a beccarlo ancora più velocemente.

Jesse rimane immobile per un secondo, osservando quasi soprappensiero l’uccello passare da un braccio all’altro con urgenza: «… stai cercando di dirmi qualcosa?» chiede con un accenno di incredulità nella voce. Quando il barbagianni _risponde_ alla domanda con un verso acuto, sia lui che Genji si ritrovano a trattenere rumorosamente il respiro.

«Pensi seriamente che stia comunicando?»

«Non ne ho idea» ma quando a quelle parole il barbagianni lo becca con ancora più forza, i dubbi di Jesse cominciano a sparire.

«Okay, fingiamo per un secondo che tu sia un uccello senziente che sta davvero cercando di comunicare. Che cosa vuoi?»

Il barbagianni sembra acquietarsi per qualche istante, prima di beccare di nuovo Jesse sulla mano, spostarsi verso Genji e beccare piano anche lui su una gamba. Entrambi lo osservano attentamente saltellare— in un modo che, se la situazione non fosse quella che è, sarebbe veramente buffo — dietro un divano sfondato fino a scomparire dalla vista.

«Lo seguiamo?»

«Se lo dici tu».

Si muovono quasi all’unisono, rimanendo acquattati dietro i mobili nel tentativo di non farsi vedere — nessuno dei due sa da cosa, nessuno dei due ci tiene a scoprirlo.

Il barbagianni sembra davvero aspettarli. Più che aspettarli sembra che li stia giudicando per la lentezza e tutto il tempo che stanno impiegando a fare un percorso relativamente semplice.

Jesse vorrebbe darsi dello scemo. Vorrebbe insistere e ripetersi che si sta immaginando tutto. Ma il barbagianni emette un verso sottile e lo guarda intensamente e Jesse potrebbe giurare di aver già visto quegli occhi.

«Okay, adesso che si fa?»

«Stai davvero parlando con il barbagianni?» domanda incredulo Genji; «cioè pensi davvero che ti possa capire?»

«Prendi per il culo quanto vuoi» mormora Jesse quasi soprappensiero, troppo preso a cercare di capire esattamente cosa gli ricordano quegli occhi. _Chi_ gli ricordano.

Il volatile emette un verso quasi stizzito, prima di saltellare verso la direzione che sembra stare indicando da interi minuti. Quando nessuno dei due fa segno di volerlo seguire, l’uccello torna indietro e becca la gamba di Jesse con estrema cattiveria, come se sperasse di provocare una reazione. Jesse rimane immobile, ancora impegnato a cercare di ricordare qualcosa.

Spazientito, il barbagianni lo becca di nuovo e di nuovo saltella giù dalla sua gamba, con un movimento più frettoloso dei precedenti. Proprio quel movimento sembra fargli perdere l’equilibrio e quasi senza pensarci, Jesse allunga le mani per sostenerlo su quelle zampe strane.

Una voce nella sua testa suggerisce che, se anche quello fosse il barbagianni di uno studente, essere tenuto stretto e sollevato da terra da qualcuno dovrebbe perlomeno farlo irrigidire un minimo. Il volatile invece rimane tranquillo, come se non avesse fatto altro per tutta la sua vita, fermo nelle sue mani.

«Non farmi male» mormora Jesse prima di sollevarlo ulteriormente da terra e avvicinarlo piano al proprio viso.

«Sei diventato scemo?» Genji con ansia palpabile nella voce; «guarda che se ti cava un occhio io ti mollo qui, eh».

«Grazie mille» lo rimbecca Jesse, senza neanche prestargli davvero attenzione. Il barbagianni è ormai vicinissimo al suo viso e Jesse è perfettamente consapevole del becco appuntito e degli artigli affilati e del comportamento non proprio amichevole che l’animale ha avuto fino ad adesso.

Allo stesso tempo è anche perfettamente consapevole di quegli enormi occhi scuri che gli stanno _urlando_ qualcosa.

Ci vogliono ancora interi minuti prima che Jesse si convinca a bisbigliare il nome che gira nella sua testa dal memento in cui ha notato gli occhi del volatile: «… Reyes?»

Il barbagianni rimane immobile per pochi istanti prima di muoversi piano tra le sue mani e avvicinare così tanto il becco al suo viso che perfino Genji trattiene il fiato, chiaramente preoccupato per la salute di Jesse — che nel frattempo ha già accettato la perdita di un occhio.

Ma al posto del dolore lancinante arriva un verso sottile e una minuscola beccata sulla sua guancia destra.

«… Oh cazzo» lascia andare il respiro che ha trattenuto fino a quel memento, prima di rendersi conto di quello che è appena successo; «oh, cazzo!»

«Perché non sei morto?»

«Sta’ zitto Genji» lo zittisce immediatamente senza neanche guardarlo, tornando a concentrare tutta la sua attenzione sul barbagianni.

«Rifallo se sei Reyes. Beccami sull’altra guancia se sei tu» e le esclamazioni colorite che Genji si lascia sfuggire quando il barbagianni becca Jesse sulla guancia sinistra fanno intuire tutto.

«Porca troia» commentano quasi all’unisono, prima che il barbagianni — _Reyes, il barbagianni è Reyes, Gabriel Reyes, il prefetto dei Tassorosso, il barbagianni è Gabriel Reyes, Gabriel Reyes è un barbagianni_ — emetta l’ennesimo verso stizzito e cominci ad agitarsi tra le mani di Jesse.

 _Sto tenendo fermo Gabriel Reyes_ è il primo pensiero di Jesse, seguito immediatamente da un lunghissimo _porca troia_ , mentre lascia andare il barbagianni come se scottasse.

«Io direi di seguirlo davvero».

«Sì, immediatamente».

Non c’è niente di più spaventoso che riuscire finalmente a scappare fuori dalla Stamberga Strillante e tirare un sospiro di sollievo solo per vedere il barbagianni trasformarsi in un Gabriel Reyes particolarmente incazzato.

«Direi che ci devi delle spiegazioni».

«Io devo delle spiegazioni a voi? Io, McCree? Che cosa diavolo ci facevate nella Stamberga Strillante?»

«Sei un animagus!»

«Non è questo il punto!»

«Ma sei un animagus!»

«Ma non è questo il punto!»

«Andrete avanti così per molto?»

 

Dovrebbero essere impegnati a studiare per gli esami, ma Jack non riesce a smettere di fissarlo e Gabriel non riesce a smettere di trovarlo fastidioso.

«Si può sapere che vuoi? Ho qualcosa in faccia?» sbotta ad un certo punto, stressato dall’ennesimo sguardo penetrante. Jack rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo prima di chiudere il libro davanti a sé e decidersi a parlare di quello che lo turba.

«Che ti succede quest’anno, Gabe? Non ti ho mai visto fare faticare a tenere sotto controllo i tuoi ragazzi».

«Non faccio fatica a tenere sotto controllo i miei ragazzi».

«No, soltanto Jesse McCree».

«Non è colpa mia se ha questa ossessione di cacciarsi nei guai! Non posso tenerlo sotto controllo costante».

«Il fatto che tu abbia un debole per lui di certo non aiuta» interviene per la prima volta Ana, con un sorriso sardonico, scatenando allo stesso tempo le proteste di Gabriel e le esclamazioni incredule di Jack.

«E ora piantatela di fare chiasso, al contrario vostro io stavo studiando davvero».

 

La quarta volta che Jesse McCree si caccia in un guaio troppo grosso perfino per lui, il suddetto guaio comprende di nuovo la Foresta Proibita. Perché qualsiasi persona con un minimo di buonsenso si terrebbe lontana da un posto che è stato espressamente proibito a tutti gli studenti e che è già stato teatro di una fuga precipitosa. Qualsiasi persona con un minimo di buonsenso. Quindi apparentemente non Jesse McCree.

«Sei proprio sicuro di quello che stai facendo?» senza contare che rifiutare un favore a Genji è una cosa che, dopo cinque anni di reciproca conoscenza, Jesse non ha ancora imparato a fare.

Genji lo guarda con l’espressione peggiore del mondo — quella che gli sta chiaramente dicendo _non ti fidi di me? In realtà fai benissimo a non fidarti di me, ma sei un amico terribile perché non ti fidi di me_ — e non lo degna neanche di una risposta.

«Va bene, okay, era tanto per dire» borbotta Jesse, maledicendosi mentalmente. Tra tutti i ragazzini a cui poteva attaccarsi il primo anno, doveva puntare proprio Genji? Tra tutte le innocue, possibili persone con le quali avrebbe potuto fare amicizia, doveva scegliere proprio Genji? Maledizione.

«Dov’è che ha detto che ti aspetta?»

Genji mormora qualcosa troppo velocemente e Jesse è immediatamente sicuro che qualcosa non vada; «ripeti più lentamente» e Genji ripete esattamente alla stessa velocità.

«Ti ha detto dove ti aspetta, vero?»

«Certo che me lo ha detto! Zenyatta non è mica stupido».

«Stavo cominciando a preoccuparmi» Jesse tira un sospiro di sollievo, forse un po’ troppo presto; «…il fatto è che non ho capito esattamente dove».

«Che cosa vuol dire che non hai capito esattamente dove? Che. Cosa. Vuol. Dire» Jesse scandisce le ultime parole con tutta l’intensità che riesce a trovare.

«Che ero concentrato su altro e Zen continuava a dire cose su tronchi a forma di altre cose, come se fosse normale per uno che non è un centauro sapere dove sono i tronchi a forma di altre cose e io non volevo sembrare stupido e quindi stavo annuendo—»

«Non voler sembrare stupido è un’impresa» sbotta acidamente Jesse; «siamo nel bel mezzo della Foresta Proibita di notte, di nuovo, e tu non sai dove devi andare perché sei un idiota!»

Alle loro spalle una risata calorosa li sorprende all’improvviso: Genji non avrà trovato il tronco in questione, ma Zenyatta sembra essere riuscito a trovare loro senza problemi.

Nel momento esatto in cui i due si guardano, Jesse ha la netta sensazione di essere di troppo. Un gigantesco troppo.

«Voi— andate dove dovete andare. Io ti aspetto qui. Non metterci troppo, abbiamo due ore di pozioni domani mattina». Genji non gli risponde nemmeno, apparentemente troppo concentrato a guardare — con gli occhi comicamente spalancati — la mano di Zenyatta che ha appena stretto la sua.

Dieci minuti più tardi, Jesse è completamente solo. Nel bel mezzo della Foresta Proibita. Per la seconda volta nel giro di qualche mese. Almeno questa volta non sembrerebbe essere inseguito da una qualche presenza pericolosa.

Non avendo la più pallida idea di quanto dovrà aspettare ancora, Jesse decide di sedersi per terra e appoggiare la schiena al tronco di quell’albero che sembra davvero _comodissimo_. Così comodo che potrebbe quasi quasi fare un sonnellino. Chiaramente non gli verrebbe mai in mente di fare un pisolino nel bel mezzo della Foresta Proibita. Mai.

«Giuro su tutto quello che mi è caro che questa è la volta buona che ti uccido».

Jesse si sveglia di soprassalto, cercando di mettersi in piedi e fallendo miseramente nel tentativo; «eh? Cosa? Chi—»

«E non ti ucciderò con un incantesimo, oh no» davanti a lui si staglia la figura spaventosa di Gabriel Reyes; «no, ti ucciderò con le mie mani solo per avere la soddisfazione di sentire la tua vita scivolare via dal tuo corpo».

«… Wow,è una cosa bella pesante da dire».

«Che diavolo ti aspettavi, McCree? _Oh caspiterina Jesse, cosa ci fai nel bosco di notte? Forse è il caso che torni al castello se non vuoi perderti le tue otto ore di sonno?_ » continua Gabriel nella sua migliore imitazione di una voce infantile. Spaventoso, è l’unica cosa che riesce a pensare Jesse, veramente spaventoso.

«No, è che—»

« _Forse potrebbe essere il caso di tornare al castello e_ » all’improvviso l’imitazione cessa e Gabriel torna al ringhio minaccioso: «smetterla di mettere nei guai quello stronzo del tuo Prefetto che non si merita una vita di angoscia!»

Entrambi rimangono in silenzio per interi minuti — Gabriel nel tentativo di calmarsi e Jesse per paura di far esplodere una seconda bomba atomica.

«Vuoi spiegarmi cosa ci fai qui, questa volta?» chiede il Prefetto, tentando di mantenere un tono di voce più calmo possible; «dimmi almeno che non si tratta di un’altra scommessa».

«No, niente scommesse. Però non te lo posso dire».

«Fammi indovinare: c’entra Shimada e tu non vuoi metterlo nei guai».

«Shimada? Non ho idea di cosa stia facendo Hanzo, non ci conosciamo così bene».

«Non prendermi per il culo, sai perfettamente che sto parlando di Genji. Pensavi davvero di fregarmi così? Sei più scemo di quello che sembra, allora».

«Nah, però speravo di distrarti abbastanza» abbastanza da tentare una fuga disperata, finisce mentalmente la frase Jesse, lanciandosi con uno scatto improvviso verso il fitto della Foresta. Più o meno nella direzione da cui è arrivato, spera.

Un paio di minuti più tardi, dopo essere riuscito a saltare un cespuglio e a non schiantarsi contro nessun tronco, Jesse si ritrova placcato e successivamente schiacciato per terra.

«Hai davvero pensato che fosse una buona idea?»

«In realtà no, però mi sembrava giusto fare almeno un tentativo».

Il sospiro frustrato di Gabe arriva abbastanza vicino all’orecchio di Jesse da farlo rabbrividire — e da fargli sperare con tutte le proprie forze che l’altro non abbia sentito nulla.

Il silenzio spettrale della foresta è interrotto all’improvviso da una domanda così _sconfitta_ da riuscire a sorprendere Jesse: «perché continui a cacciarti nei guai?»

Reyes si mette a sedere, spostando il proprio peso da Jesse e lasciandogli la possibilità di andarsene. Non che Jesse abbia intenzione di farlo.

«Mi vuoi spiegare perché è così importante per te? Perché ti interessa quello che faccio o non faccio?»

«Ti sembra così assurdo pensare che io non voglia vedere nessuno, specialmente all’interno della mia casa, fare una brutta fine?»

«Ma proprio tu parli? Sono in questa scuola da cinque anni e non sento altro che i racconti delle tue imprese insieme a quell’altro. E Ana» si affretta ad aggiungere, con un improvviso tono rispettoso che, nonostante tutto, ha il potere di far quasi sorridere Reyes.

«È diverso».

«No che non è diverso, è la stessa identica cosa».

«È diverso, io non mi caccio nei guai per vincere una scommessa o per infrangere le regole tanto per farlo».

«Sì ma il risultato è lo stesso».

Di fronte al silenzio che è calato di nuovo, Jesse è certo di una sola cosa: Reyes non gli darà mai ragione. Cotte ed ipotetici sentimenti a parte, si tratta dell’ennesima persona che lo vede solo come un idiota e la causa di un sacco di problemi. E Jesse è così tanto abituato a questa cosa da non sembrargli nemmeno strano.

È per questo che, quando quel _non hai tutti i torti_ risuona nell’aria, Jesse impiega qualche minuto per rendersi conto di quello che Gabriel ha appena detto.

«Rimane comunque il fatto che sono il Prefetto della tua casa, sono all’ultimo anno e sono più grosso di te. Quindi—»

«Quindi devo cercare di stare fuori dai guai, ho capito, ho capito».

« _Cercare_ di stare fuori dai guai?»

«Senti, tolta _questa_ volta» ignorando il verso stizzito appena sfuggito dalle labbra di Reyes; «ti giuro che non lo faccio di proposito! Non vado io ad infilarmi in queste situazioni! Ci tengo anche io a finire la scuola con ancora tutti gli arti attaccati».

«Lo dici come se fosse una cosa difficile! Basterebbe evitare di andare dove non puoi andare, specialmente nel bel mezzo della notte».

Jesse non risponde e Gabriel non insiste e la radura dove sono finiti piomba di nuovo nel silenzio per interi minuti.

«E tu comunque cosa ci fai qui?» finisce per chiedere Jesse, stranamente meno intimorito da Gabriel del solito. Forse avere una quasi normale conversazione ha aiutato.

«C’è un licantropo che gira nella Foresta» risponde Gabriel come se avesse appena detto _stavo raccogliendo fiori per metterli in camera mia_ e Jesse scoppia a ridere di cuore. Davanti al silenzio attonito di Reyes, però, la risata di Jesse si spegne nervosamente: «aspetta... stavi dicendo sul serio?»

«Ti sembrava che stessi scherzando?»

«C’è un _licantropo_ nella foresta? E noi siamo qui seduti tranquillamente come se niente fosse?»

«Ah, adesso improvvisamente ti rendi conto che non è una buona idea andare nella Foresta Proibita di notte?»

«Non è il momento per fare il saccente! Dobbiamo andare via da qui! E dobbiamo recuperare Genji e—»

«Ah, quindi Shimada è davvero qui».

«… Perché non stiamo ancora scappando?» Jesse tenta a tutti i costi di non concentrarsi sulla singola nota di isteria nella sua voce e si alza in piedi, aspettandosi che anche Reyes lo segua immediatamente.

«Rilassati, non siamo in pericolo».

«Ho sentito male o hai detto che c’è un licantropo a zonzo nella Foresta Proibita?»

«No, è quello che ho detto».

«E sono stupido io o siamo nella Foresta Proibita?»

«Siamo nella Foresta Proibita».

«Allora non capisco cosa sta succedendo!» l’isteria nella sua voce ormai è talmente fuori controllo che Jesse non prova nemmeno a nasconderla.

«Fidati di me e smettila di strillare» è tutto quello che Gabriel risponde, piazzandogli una mano sulla testa come se questo bastasse a farlo stare zitto e buono. E forse, a dire la verità, un po’ aiuta; «non è davvero un pericolo, siamo solo qui a controllare che vada tutto bene».

«È una spiegazione veramente del cazzo».

«Infatti tra poco ti riporto al castello».

«Perché qualsiasi cosa succeda, Genji non finisce mai nei guai! Io invece sempre!»

 

«Che sfiga, riesce sempre a farsi beccare».

 

«Non ti senti neanche un po’ in colpa?»

«Neanche un po’. Mi sentirei in colpa se non fosse che quei due hanno chiaramente dei sentimenti da risolvere. Quindi in pratica ho fatto loro un grande favore».

Zenyatta scuote la testa ma sorride, rimanendo in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima di cambiare discorso. «La prossima volta puoi dirmi prima che non avevi capito il luogo dove avremmo dovuto trovarci».

«… Vuol dire che ci sarà una prossima volta?»

E la risata di Zenyatta è onestamente la cosa più bella che Genji abbia mai sentito in tutta la sua vita.

 

La quinta volta che Jesse McCree si caccia in un guaio troppo grosso perfino per lui, il suddetto guaio comprende dei Dissennatori.

Jesse non ha la più pallida idea di come ci siano finiti dei Dissennatori ad Hogwarts — e per una volta può perfino dimostrare di non aver fatto assolutamente nulla per cacciarsi nell’ennesimo guaio. Stava semplicemente tornando dal lago al castello e fuori non è nemmeno buio! Quasi nemmeno buio.

 _Questa volta non è stata colpa mia_ potrebbe esclamare con tutti i diritti del mondo, se Reyes o Genji o chiunque altro fossero lì. _Non ho fatto niente di male e non me la sono cercata, che avete da dire ora?_ E sarebbe un vero trionfo.

Ma perfino lui si rende conto che il suo blaterare mentale è un modo per tentare di sfuggire alla realtà dei fatti: sta per fare una bruttissima fine e questa volta non sembra esserci nessuno a tirarlo fuori dai guai.

Vorrebbe poter consultare il manuale di Difesa contro le Arti Oscure per controllare se da qualche parte c’è scritto che i Dissennatori sono molto veloci o se è una cosa che ha appena scoperto. Non sa bene se sia dovuto al fatto che scivolano sul terreno, più che camminare — o se magari è perché hanno un inerente vantaggio essendo più leggeri. Sono più leggeri? _Sembrano fatti per metà di fumo quindi probabilmente sono più leggeri_ , conclude Jesse con una certa convinzione, tentando di ignorare il respiro ormai quasi assente e il bruciore che sente nel petto, che lo costringerà a fermarsi troppo presto per i suoi gusti. In ogni caso sembrerebbe che la fuga, davanti a dei Dissennatori, non sia una buona soluzione.

Cento metri più avanti le sue gambe cedono del tutto e Jesse si ritrova per terra.

 _Ci siamo_ è l’unica cosa che riesce a pensare, cercando di tenere lontane l’angoscia e il senso di oppressione che gli sono addosso immediatamente, insieme ai Dissennatori. _Ci siamo_ e non era questo il modo in cui pensava di andarsene, onestamente. Rispetto a quello che sta provando, perfino essere fatto a pezzi da un licantropo sembrerebbe meno devastante.

Non avrebbe mai immaginato di andarsene così — è l’ultimo pensiero, misto all’angoscia e al freddo, prima che tutto diventi buio.

«Jesse» una voce lontanissima, mentre una luce soffusa illumina il mondo intorno a lui; «Jesse» ripete la voce, questa volta più vicina, e la luce si fa abbastanza forte da spingerlo ad aprire gli occhi e chiuderli immediatamente dopo per il fastidio.

«Non voglio nessun bacio, grazie, niente bacio» biascica con la bocca impastata, faticando a parlare.

Al suo fianco sente distintamente un sospiro di sollievo ma ancora non riesce a collegare la voce a qualcuno di familiare.

«Di cosa stai parlando?»

«Del bacio dei Dissennatori?»

«Ti sembro un Dissennatore?»

Jesse socchiude gli occhi con più attenzione di prima, riuscendo a scorgere una figura familiare. Reyes, ovviamente, chi altri poteva essere?

«Lascia stare, non rispondere, non sono dell’umore adatto per una battuta sagace su quanto somiglio ad un Dissennatore» e Jesse evita di soffermarsi sul fatto che in quel momento è già tanto se si ricorda come si chiama, figuriamoci tirare fuori una battuta intelligente.

«Dove siamo? Cos’è successo?» riesce invece a buttare fuori a fatica, cercando di mettersi a sedere. Gabriel si china per aiutarlo e forse, ma solo forse, Jesse potrebbe essersi aggrappato un po’ più del necessario.

Una volta seduto aprire gli occhi sembra un’impresa appena più facile, come mettere a fuoco il resto della stanza. Perché quella in cui è finito è una stanza — la stanza di Reyes, con tutta probabilità, suggerisce una vocina nella sua testa.

«Ti abbiamo trovato appena in tempo. Eri circondato da Dissennatori, è stato difficile mandarli via» Gabriel si siede sul bordo del letto, a poca distanza da Jesse, prima di continuare; «eri svenuto quindi ti ho riportato nel dormitorio».

«Ah-ah» Jesse imita debolmente una risata, provocando uno sguardo a dir poco confuso da parte di Reyes; «ah-ah-ah».

«C’è qualcosa che non sto capendo?»

«Questa volta non è colpa mia. Non puoi farmi nessun cazziatone».

Reyes rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo, prima di inarcare le sopracciglia in un modo che Jesse non credeva fisicamente possibile: «ma tu pensi che io viva la mia vita in attesa di poterti fare un cazziatone? Tra i M.A.G.O. e sopravvivere all’ultimo anno di scuola secondo te io passo ogni singolo momento della giornata ad aspettare di poterti fare il culo?»

«Non stavo mica dicendo questo» borbotta Jesse abbassando lo sguardo, una strana sensazione di imbarazzo che lo pervade. Strana, perché non è abituato a sentirsi in imbarazzo, specialmente quando non ha nemmeno idea del _perché_.

«… Comunque no, questa volta non è stata colpa tua» aggiunge Gabriel dopo qualche istante di silenzio, ignorando l’espressione soddisfatta di Jesse; «adesso cerchiamo di pensare alle cose importanti—»

«Hai della cioccolata post-Dissennatori?»

«… Sì, stavo per dartene un pezzo» replica Gabriel, evidentemente stupito; «vedo che hai studiato, complimenti».

«Non mi conosci abbastanza bene da poter supporre quante cose so e quante cose non so» lo punzecchia Jesse, pregando di non stare esagerando. Vista l’espressione divertita di Gabriel, si direbbe che sta scherzando il giusto.

«Touché. Averti salvato il culo cinque volte nel giro di nove mesi non equivale a conoscerti» Jesse apre la bocca per protestare e la richiude subito dopo, resosi conto che il numero è fin troppo giusto.

Gabriel gli porge un pezzo di cioccolato senza aggiungere altro, osservando il modo in cui Jesse lo trangugia con un sorriso divertito.

«Come ti senti ora?»

«Meglio. Non mi sento più come se fossi ad un passo dal buttarmi giù da un burrone».

«Sì, è una sensazione che fa schifo».

Jesse fa per chiedere come faccia Gabriel a saperlo, prima di riflettere su quante cose sono successe nell’arco dell’ultimo anno e di borbottare tra sé e sé _ma in che razza di scuola siamo finiti_.

«Ho delle domande».

«E io non avevo nessun dubbio a riguardo» ribatte Gabriel, ignorando le smorfie di Jesse.

«Ci sono dei Dissennatori che girano come se niente fosse e tu ti aspetti che io non abbia domande? Niente domande sul licantropo, niente domande sul basilisco, niente domande sui Dissennatori? Voglio delle risposte!»

La replica di Gabriel, per quanto pacata e tranquilla, arriva comunque alle orecchie di Jesse come un gigantesco _vaffanculo:_ «lo capisco, Jesse, ma devi renderti conto che ci sono delle risposte che potrebbero metterti in pericolo».

«Più in pericolo di così? È la quinta volta che rischio di fare una brutta fine e—» Jesse vede distintamente la replica piccata di Gabriel formarsi sulle sue labbra e si affretta a precederlo; «e lo so che in gran parte è colpa mia, okay, va bene, ma comunque! Ho il diritto di sapere cosa succede, non mi interessa se _ci sono risposte che possono mettermi nei guai_ ».

«A me però interessa, e anche tanto».

Il silenzio che segue è pieno di tensione e nessuno dei due sembra disposto a cedere — o ad abbassare lo sguardo. Rimangono senza dire una parola per interi minuti prima che Gabriel tiri un sospiro stanco.

«Posso darti _alcune_ risposte. Non tutte quelle che vuoi. Che ti piaccia o no sono responsabile della tua sicurezza. E come ti ho detto più e più volte, non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciare che ti succeda qualcosa».

«Io continuo a non capire che ti frega se mi succede qualcosa, neanche fossi uno dei tuoi amici».

«E io continuo a non capire perché non dovrebbe interessarmi che un ragazzo brillante butti via il suo futuro perché è finito in mezzo a guai più grossi di lui!» sbotta Gabriel e Jesse non riesce nemmeno a trovare le parole per replicare. Ragazzo brillante? È questo che Reyes pensa di lui?

Non è abituato ad avere intorno persone che non lo considerano soltanto uno spreco di spazio.

«E non provare a tirare in mezzo me, Jack o Ana: noi siamo finiti in questa cosa anni fa e non ci possiamo tirare indietro e io _non permetterò_ » Gabriel sputa fuori quelle ultime due parole con così tanta intensità da far indietreggiare impercettibilmente Jesse; «che ti succeda qualcosa».

Gabriel si interrompe per riprendere fiato e Jesse sa che se c’è un momento buono per ribattere è adesso, che se c’è un momento giusto per argomentare quello che pensa è adesso. Nonostante sappia tutto questo, rimane in perfetto silenzio fino a quando non sente lo sguardo di Gabriel fermarsi su di lui.

Insistere vorrebbe dire andare ad infilarsi in un argomento spinoso — così spinoso da non essere stato risolto durante nessuna delle precedenti discussioni. Insistere vorrebbe dire far perdere di nuovo la pazienza a Gabriel, insistere vorrebbe dire finire per parlare per l’ennesima volta del suo futuro e di quello che deve o non deve succedere. E Jesse non ha nessuna voglia di tornare a parlare di qualcosa a cui generalmente tenta di pensare il meno possibile, specialmente non quando la reazione dall’altra parte è quella.

«Okay».

«Okay cosa?»

«Okay, ho capito. Te l’ho già detto anche l’ultima volta, cercherò di non mettermi nei guai e tu puoi fare quello che ti pare» continua Jesse, ignorando lo sguardo penetrante di Gabriel. È quasi sicuro di non averlo convinto — e d’altra parte le leggende che girano per il castello sul rilevatore di bugie di Reyes lo tormentano fin dal primo anno.

«Non devi dirmelo tanto per farmi felice».

«Dico sul serio, ho capito, va bene. Stavolta non è stata colpa mia».

«Sì, su questo punto ci siamo già soffermati».

«E tu puoi fare quello che ti pare della tua vita. Se vuoi rischiare di lasciarci la pelle un giorno sì e un giorno no, non è affare mio».

«Non funziona proprio così».

«Sì, okay, come ti pare».

«Sto solo cercando di fare qualcosa di buono» e l’intensità che legge dietro ai suoi occhi è più forte e sincera di quanto non sia mai stata prima; «voglio solo fare qualcosa di buono».

 

«Non hai mai la sensazione che succedano un po’ troppe cose per essere una scuola normale?»

«Sei ottimista a pensare che questa sia una scuola normale».

«… Anche questo è vero».

«Quindi cos’hai intenzione di fare? C’è qualcosa che possiamo fare in quanto Prefetto e Caposcuola?»

Hanzo non risponde subito, fingendo di pensarci su con attenzione. Akande conosce già la risposta — e non può fare a meno di ridere quando Hanzo torna a baciarlo.

 

La sesta volta che Jesse McCree si caccia in un guaio troppo grosso perfino per lui, il suddetto guaio comprende un demone. La sesta volta è Jesse che va a cercare il guaio.

L’intero castello è in subbuglio da quando l’intero corpo docenti ha cominciato a dedicarsi con tutte le forze a far tornare tutti nelle proprie sale comuni — voci di cosa stia succedendo girano tra tutti gli studenti e l’assenza di tre persone in particolare è evidentissima agli occhi di Jesse.

«Dove stai andando?» sibila Genji afferrandolo per un braccio e impedendogli di sgattaiolare nella direzione opposta agli altri Tassorosso, come aveva pianificato di fare; «la vostra sala comune non è in questa direzione».

«Neanche la vostra, se è per questo».

«Ti stavo seguendo perché sapevo che avresti fatto qualcosa di stupido!» sibila più forte, strattonandolo nella direzione da cui è arrivato; «e adesso ti ci porto di peso, in sala comune».

«Tu portamici, tanto me ne vado di nuovo. Specie perché non c’è nessun Prefetto a controllarmi».

«… Ah, ecco perché stai cercando di svignartela» Genji sbuffa tutto il suo disappunto prima di lasciar andare il braccio di Jesse; «non c’è niente che io possa dirti per farti tornare buono buono in sala comune?»

«Niente di niente».

«D’accordo, allora vado a cercare Hanzo e torno».

«Che c’entra tuo fratello?»

«Magari torna utile. E se proprio devo morire voglio che sia presente, così può prendersi la colpa in quanto fratello maggiore e passare il resto dell’eternità in punizione» al che Jesse reprime un sogghigno e stringe per un istante la spalla di Genji, in un muto ringraziamento.

«Mi devi un favore enorme. Sono sicuro che lo troverò avvinghiato ad Ogundimu».

«Ti devo un favore enorme» conferma Jesse prima di voltarsi e sparire nella direzione opposta, lasciando Genji a riflettere sulle proprie decisioni e le proprie priorità.

Jesse riesce incredibilmente a percorrere metà castello senza farsi beccare da nessuno, nascondendosi come può ogni volta che si avvicina troppo ad un insegnante o ad un altro Prefetto — ed è in quel momento che comincia a sentire i bisbigli e gli interrogativi su cosa stia succedendo. E che cosa stia succedendo è una domanda che tormenta anche lui.

Se la presenza di un basilisco nei sotterranei e un lupo mannaro nella foresta non hanno richiamato l’attenzione di _nessuno_ , cosa può esserci là fuori? E non avere nemmeno idea di dove andare non aiuta, ad essere sinceri.

Così Jesse vaga per il castello, cercando di capire dove andare, fino a quando degli inequivocabili rumori di _qualcosa che sta succedendo_ non lo raggiungono. Scattare fuori, bacchetta alla mano, e raggiungere di corsa il campo di Quidditch è questione di pochi secondi.

Non avendo la certezza di cosa stia per ritrovarsi davanti, Jesse prende la saggia decisione di nascondersi momentaneamente dietro agli spalti e cercare di sbirciare per capire cosa stia succedendo. Il che si rivela un’ottima idea: davanti a lui si staglia una figura decisamente più grossa di un uomo normale e ai suoi piedi c’è una sagoma che Jesse riconoscerebbe ovunque.

Come in ogni epico scontro finale — perché a quel punto Jesse è piuttosto sicuro che si tratti di questo — un temporale infuria e la pioggia è così fitta da rendere la visione difficile. Nonostante questo non ci vuole molto a rendersi conto che Gabriel è in pericolo — e non avendo la più pallida idea di quanto tempo abbia, Jesse non ci pensa nemmeno a chiedersi dove siano Morrison e Amari.

Reyes si muove appena, palesemente in difficoltà, ma abbastanza da far capire a Jesse che è ancora vivo e ancora cosciente. Nei pochi istanti che ha a disposizione per elaborare un piano — senza sapere che cosa stia succedendo e senza sapere che cosa si trovi di fronte —, Jesse è sicuro di una cosa soltanto: Gabriel è sempre pronto.

Questa certezza e la speranza che _l’altro_ sia abbastanza concentrato su Gabriel da non badare a lui sono tutto quello che lo accompagna nella pazzia successiva: lanciare un incantesimo contro gli spalti, dalla parte opposta del campo, e creare così tanto baccano da distrarre la creatura che si volta immediatamente per investigare.

Neanche un secondo più tardi la sagoma a terra è sparita e Jesse sta correndo il più velocemente possible in direzione della Foresta Proibita — l’alternativa era il castello e, chissà perché, Jesse ha la netta sensazione che non sia una buona idea portare quella cosa più vicino a tutti gli altri.

Quando gli sembra di aver percorso una distanza adeguata si ferma a riprendere fiato e si lascia sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo quando sente qualcosa appoggiarsi sulla sua spalla.

«Lo sapevo che avresti capito» bisbiglia sottovoce e il barbagianni gli becca la mascella in un modo che Jesse si azzarda perfino a definire affettuoso; «appena torni umano mi spieghi che cosa sta succedendo».

Proseguono in silenzio fino a raggiungere il limitare della Foresta, controllando quasi ossessivamente alle loro spalle per essere sicuri di non essere seguiti. Proseguono ancora, fino ad una radura che sembra poter fornire almeno un momentaneo rifugio, ed è solo a quel punto che Gabriel saltella dalla spalla di Jesse a terra e si ritrasforma in umano.

Jesse fa per aprire la bocca e chiedere che cosa stia succedendo, quando lo sguardo gli cade sull’espressione di dolore che Gabriel ha dipinta sul viso; lo sguardo si sposta fino alla mano che Reyes sta tenendo premuta sul fianco e sul rosso scuro che impregna i suoi vestiti.

«Sei ferito» constata senza fiato, cercando di scacciare la domanda _quanto gravemente?_ che continua a premere per uscire.

«Ottimo spirito d’osservazione» e perfino il tono di voce di Gabriel suona dolorante — come se soltanto pronunciare quelle poche parole fosse abbastanza da togliergli tutte le forze.

«Sta’ zitto e non parlare» replica immediatamente, inginocchiandosi al suo fianco e spostando con cautela la mano dell’altro per poter guardare meglio la ferita. Jesse non è un particolare esperto di incantesimi curativi, ma se c’è un lato positivo di aver passato cinque anni a combinare disastri con Genji, è che ha imparato qualche trucchetto.

«Epismendo» sussurra, sfiorando il fianco ferito con al bacchetta e mormorando un incantesimo fasciante subito dopo: «non è un granché ma almeno dovrebbe fermare il sangue».

Quando solleva gli occhi, Gabriel lo sta guardando con un’espressione che Jesse non riesce bene a decifrare. Forse è infastidito perché ci ha messo mano? Probabilmente conosce un centinaio di incantesimi migliori e Jesse è stato così stupido da—

«Grazie» sussurra in tutta risposta Gabriel e Jesse è così tanto sorpreso da rimanere senza parole per la prima volta in vita sua.

«Io... figurati?» è tutto quello che riesce a tirare fuori, fingendo di scrutare tra gli alberi nella direzione opposta nel tentativo di nascondere l’imbarazzo.

Reyes si lascia sfuggire un sospiro dolorante quando cerca di sistemarsi meglio contro il tronco dell’albero sul quale appoggia la schiena, e Jesse non può fare a meno di voltarsi e tentare di aiutarlo, dimentico dell’imbarazzo.

«Ce la faccio, ce la faccio».

«Lo so che ce la fai, ma magari così ce la fai con meno fatica».

Gabriel sbuffa tutto il suo disappunto e allo stesso tempo lo guarda ancora con gli stessi occhi di poco prima — e Jesse è di nuovo sicuro di riuscire ad intravedere _qualcosa_ di diverso da quello che ha visto fino ad adesso. Non ha idea di che cosa, però.

«Dimmi che non stavi inseguendo di nuovo Genji» mormora Reyes ad occhi chiusi, la schiena appoggiata contro il tronco.

«No, niente Genji stavolta» replica Jesse, omettendo il fatto che teoricamente Genji sta arrivando.

«Allora che cosa ci fai qui fuori?»

«Sono venuto a cercarti».

«… A cercare me?»

«Ero sicuro che fossi nei guai. Ci stavano facendo tornare nelle sale comuni e tu non c’eri, quindi era matematicamente certo che fossi nei guai».

Reyes emette un verso stizzito misto ad un sorriso e Jesse non può fare a meno di notare come _tutto_ sia cambiato nel corso di un singolo anno: la prima volta Gabriel ringhiava e Jesse indietreggiava, tanto per sicurezza, e ora invece— «non ho neanche la forza di sgridarti perché ti sei cacciato nei guai per l’ennesima volta».

«Se non mi fossi cacciato nei guai non avrei potuto salvarti il culo» ribatte Jesse, sperando di non aver tirato troppo la corda.

Gabriel rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo prima di lasciarsi sfuggire un sospiro: «hai ragione».

«…. Cosa?»

«Hai ragione. Mi hai salvato il culo».

«Lo stai dicendo di nuovo? Dillo di nuovo. Anzi, aspetta: se trovo un pezzo di pergamena e una piuma me lo puoi scrivere e autografare?» e onestamente perfino il coppino che gli arriva subito dopo valeva la pena.

«Hai del potenziale, sotto tutta quella facciata da indifferente. Non lo sprecare» e Jesse si costringe a trovare qualcosa da dire per evitare di dover rispondere — e dover pensare — a quello che Reyes ha appena detto.

«Piuttosto pensi di potermi spiegare che cosa sta succedendo, adesso? Anche solo per capire quando e quanto in fretta dobbiamo andarcene da qui».

«Vuoi la versione lunga o la versione corta?»

«Dipende da quanto tempo abbiamo prima di fare una bruttissima fine».

«Quella cosa che hai visto prima è un demone impuro, c’è una profezia che ha annunciato un sacco di morti, Jack è l’unico che può fermare questa cosa ed è tutto l’anno che ci lavoriamo su».

«… Non mi stai prendendo per il culo?» ma un rumore di rami spezzati li coglie di sorpresa, Jesse è sicuro di aver sentito Reyes sobbalzare tanto quanto lui.

«Gabe!» due istanti più tardi entrambi vengono travolti da Morrison e Amari, seguiti a breve distanza dai due Shimada e da Ogundimu; «non ci posso credere che sei andato da solo, sei un coglione! Non ho mai conosciuto nessuno più stupido di te!» Morrison lo rimprovera aspramente, chinandosi subito a controllare la fasciatura e la ferita di Gabriel.

«Ehi, intanto sono riuscito a portarlo via da te, no?»

«La prossima volta che ti metti in pericolo per me sarò io ad ammazzarti, puoi starne certo».

«Cerchiamo di tenere sotto controllo il testosterone, sì?» interviene Amari e Jesse non può che esserne grato: chissà perché quella dimostrazione di affetto non lo fa sentire a suo agio; «adesso rispediamo i due del quinto anno al castello e ci occupiamo del resto».

Jesse fa per protestare, venendo però subito interrotto da Gabriel che ribatte un _McCree rimane_ senza neanche guardarlo e rimane sordo a tutte le repliche degli altri due. Jesse non ha idea di cosa stia succedendo ma di certo non ha nessuna intenzione di lamentarsi.

È solo qualche minuto più tardi — quando Gabriel rimane indietro e Jesse si affretta a raggiungerlo, pensando che abbia bisogno di aiuto — che Reyes lo guarda dritto negli occhi e scandisce una singola frase.

«Non azzardarti a sprecare le tue capacità».

 

È l’ultimo giorno di scuola e incredibilmente, oltre a qualche fasciatura e all’occasionale arto rotto, stanno tutti bene. Jesse non può ancora credere alla sua fortuna — alla fortuna di Gabriel e alla fortuna di tutti quanti, onestamente. Non è da tutti affrontare un anno scolastico così _pieno_ e riuscire ad uscirne indenni. O riuscire a passare gli esami a pieni voti, come qualcuno ha ovviamente già fatto.

Non sa bene cosa aspettarsi da quel _vieni un attimo con me_ che Gabriel gli ha rivolto uscendo dal castello. Sa cosa vorrebbe che succedesse, questo sì: l’ha sognato così tante volte che ormai non fa nemmeno più ridere. Sa cosa vorrebbe che succedesse e sa che non succederà mai.

«Spero che tu abbia pensato bene a quello che vuoi fare del tuo futuro» Gabriel interrompe i suoi pensieri con l’ultima domanda che Jesse si sarebbe aspettato. Questo non basta ad eliminare la risposta lampo che sfugge dalle sue labbra.

«Sì mamma».

«Quindi?»

«Ah, vuoi saperlo proprio ora? Non lo so, ho ancora tempo. Pensavo di vedere che cosa fa Genji e—»

«Ti ho già detto che non dovresti sprecare il tuo potenziale» lo rimprovera Gabe, nonostante quello non suoni neanche un po' come un rimprovero.

Jesse non è mai stato così confuso in tutta la sua vita, e la situazione non migliora quando Gabriel lo abbraccia — ed è un abbraccio che dura decisamente più del normale.

«Jesse McCree, Auror. Secondo me non ha affatto un brutto suono» mormora Gabe da qualche parte vicino al suo orecchio, e Jesse non può fare a meno di rabbrividire e di pensare sul serio a quelle parole. E la verità è che vorrebbe pensarci anche di più, ma la presenza di Gabe lo distrae così tanto da non riuscire a fare assolutamente _niente_ che vada oltre al godersi quel contatto.

La sua mente si sforza, però, di pensare ad un futuro più stabile di quello che aveva previsto fino a qualche minuto prima. Di pensare ad un futuro che forse coinvolga anche Gabe.

E forse è proprio in quel momento che Jesse McCree decide di rischiare il tutto per tutto.

Gabriel si scosta per lasciarlo andare e Jesse gli prende il viso tra le mani, attirandolo di nuovo contro di sé e coinvolgendolo in un bacio senza chiedere permesso.

È sopravvissuto ad un basilisco, ad una acromantula, alla Stamberga Strillante, ad un licantropo, a dei dissennatori e ad un demone impuro.

Sopravviverà anche a questo.


End file.
